As Simple As That
by Clogallie
Summary: Nagihiko was everything in Rima's life. What happens when he leaves? And comes back? And dates Rima's best friend? And breaks up with her? And gets back together with Rima? And cheats on her? All we know is Rima has officially cracked.


**And I've decided to quit the convo thingy. It's so troublesome to write it. Whatever. I'll just keep them short like this. I'm weird, yes. Sorry for letting you vote on that.**

**And so, a one-shot/drabble. Does anyone know the difference, once again? By the way, it's a sad one, for no reason in particular. I wrote it awhile back when my internet was dead (AND NOW IT'S BACK ALIVE. I LOVE THOSE INTERNET FIXING FOLKS!!). So...enjoy!**

**And check out the poll on my profile! It's about what I'll write in the future. Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way)**

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" Rima exclaimed as Nagihiko slightly flinched at the harshness of her words. He had cornered her at a dead end, and her back was already pressed onto the back wall. She had no way out, except for direct confrontation. _Just one last time…_she thought to herself.

"Rima-chan…" Nagihiko mused quietly, daring to take a step, yet Rima immediately closed her eyes.

"Don't call me that! Who said you could call me that? I HATE YOU!" Rima exclaimed, once again repeating those spiteful words. Nagihiko froze, retreating to his initial position, not daring to approach the cracking blonde anymore. Guiltily, he turned to face the cement ground, his heart pounding loudly in his ribcage.

"Why?" Rima whispered, her voice hoarse from all the yelling. Daring to face the blonde, Nagihiko raised his head to look into Rima's terrified amber orbs. "Why do you always lie to me?" she asked in a timid voice. Nagihiko gulped, incapable of giving a proper response.

"At first, you confessed." At the mention of this, Rima's heart gave a slight flutter, remembering of what had happened that day. "I was on Cloud Nine…" Rima smiled a bit, reminiscing the beautiful memory. Suddenly, her soft eyes hardened into stiffed honey. "But then, you said you needed to leave."

Nagihiko gulped, as Rima recited out her sad life to him.

"I waited for you. Three years, I waited loyally. Do you know how much pain I went through? I dated no other guys, knowing you were the one for me." Rima stated, controlling her voice from cracking. "Then, you came back three years later. My hatred for your departure overtook me and I blurted out that I hated you." Rima said, sadly remembering her spiteful words much similar to what she had just exclaimed.

"Then…you dated _her._" Rima said. "She—she out of all the people. She…MY BEST FRIEND, FOR COMEDY'S EFFING SAKE!" Rima exclaimed so she could express her thoughts at once without her voice breaking. Nagihiko flinched. He knew Rima only referred to comedy when she was dead serious.

"Do you know how much you hurt me?" she whispered. "Watching you flirt away with my best friend? I thought…you changed and didn't love me. So I let you stay with her. But I couldn't stand it." Rima said, the same feeling entering her heart once again, that she finally identified: jealousy.

"You broke up with her." Rima then stated, as if reciting her History textbook. "I was happy. You wanted to get back together with me. I was happier. You cheated on me. I cracked." Rima stated in a monotone voice, causing Nagihiko to shudder. Sometimes, when you were angry yet stated things so calmly, things were _much_ scarier.

"You won't be able to understand." Rima continued, regardless of Nagihiko's reactions. "When I saw you making out with her, I felt more than I could take. It was worse than your heart shattering. It was like…that light at the end of the tunnel suddenly disappearing, or that drop of water that your life depended on suddenly being snatched away. It was living torture. It was dying forever. It was…pain. And more. And more and more and more…" the blonde muttered, in an attempt to get Nagihiko to share some of her pains. A silent tear trickled down her cheek, as she could not control her feelings anymore.

"I hate you, because you left me alone, you went out with my best friend, and you cheated on me. Yet know why I hate you the most?" Rima asked. Nagihiko stood there, slightly looking down on the ground. He was already feeling the worst; what worse could come? Suddenly, Rima felt her legs grow weak and dropped to the ground. _Perhaps the "medicine" is rolling in by now…_Rima thought sadly. Quickly, she collected her last thoughts, straining to keep conscious. Her eyelids fluttered open then close, when she finally closed them and whispered out her last words.

"I hate you the most…because you make me love you."

Completing her mission of telling him she loved him, she gave up into the darkness, ready to peacefully pass into the next life, feeling Nagihiko's footsteps pounding through the cement. Yet all that didn't matter now…

She loved him. It was as simple as that. And if he didn't, she felt the need to die.

It was as simple as that.

* * *

**WAHHH!!! So sad! To me. If you didn't realize, the "medicine" is some type of suicidal medicine. Boy, Rima's awfully emotional here. Sorry for the slight OOC and not labeling it. **

**As for "Rima's best friend," it could be Amu, it could be someone else, I don't know. Frankly, it doesn't really matter, does it? Just know that he dated her best friend.**

**Sorry for making Nagihiko the bad guy. WE ALL LOVE YOU NAGI~~~ (Nagi sweat-drops) Anyways, hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistakes. I got an 80 on my English paper. Sad, sad. In my standards. MY CLASSMATE GOT 98. (DON'T) CURSE HER.**

**As I said above, please check my poll. Come 'on, just a peak? You know you wanna know what's going on...right? And curiousity definitely did NOT kill the cat, I promise. :)**

**~~*Hope-chan*~~**


End file.
